The HeadBand Returns
by TheLegend5575
Summary: This story takes place after Sozin's Comet and is where Aang and Katara go back to the fire nation academy to check in on things. Rated T for possible swearing later and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Back to School/

The Headband Returns

***Hey well if anyone cares I'm brand new to writing and am going to write about different cartoons and maybe some games. This one is for Avatar the Last Air-bender and takes place a few months after Sozin's Comet.***

Aang turned around while riding peacefully on appa's head to stare back at the only remaining member of the group back just so little ago. Sokka and Suki had left to spend time together at Kyoshi Island and the South Pole, who knows what they may be doing now. Toph was most likely with her parents right now spending time with them after they had finally accepted her for who she was. Zuko was ruling the fire nation with Mai at his side, and for once it was really just Aang and Katara left. After what happened at Ba Sing Se though they couldn't complain. The world was finally starting to ease back with peace finally returning since the century year old war had ended a few months ago. Now all that was left for peace to finally settle in was to talk to the next generation of men and women who would occupy the world. Right now Katara and Aang were headed for the fire nation to a very similar school to tie up some loose ends and now make sure these kids were being taught what was right and not what was wrong.

"Aang are you there?" Katara spoke as Aang had being gazing off.

"Huh oh yea, I was just thinking." Aang said as he snapped back to attention.

"Okay well what were you thinking about?" she asked quite puzzled.

"About what has happened over these past few months." Aang had replied with a bit of nervousness in his voice. After realizing his mistake he only could hope that Katara didn't notice. But she was just too good at reading him.

"That's not all is it…? " Katara said with a monotone sound to her voice. By knowing he wasn't saying all that was on his mind.

"Katara, do you remember back when we were here and I was going to that fire academy school?" Replied the Avatar as he himself was remembering the time.

"Yea and I especially remember the dance." Katara had started to reply with a slight blush coming to her face.

All Aang could do was smile and then say "Well that dance was pretty amazing, but still we are here to make sure that those kids are being taught what is right and not wrong."

Katara and Aang were so busy talking about the past and they didn't even notice that they were now in the fire nation nearing the cave they had been to just a few months ago. Appa growled so that his master and friend knew they had landed.

"Well Katara, guess we're here." Aang mentioned while unloading their gear back into the also familiar cave.

*Well that was chapter 1 thanks for reading.*


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey, well here we are with chapter 2. From the episode the Headband in book three is where this story is taking place in. Now it's at a different time but still the people are the same and all.*

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few days since they arrived back at the cave. Both himself and Katara had taken that time to look around again and just hang around the town. Aang had brought his uniform for the academy with him and they had gotten Katara one so this time she could join him. Aang still wore that headband on his head but without hair anymore he put on a bandana underneath for people not to be able to see his arrows. Considering he was the Avatar there would be people everywhere swarming him and considering he was staying in a cave alone with which he had to consider the most beautiful girl in the world with rumors may spread of what might be happening. Nothing but the occasional embrace, hug, or kiss was really going on but still…

"Hey Aang let's get going we are going to the academy today." Katara had yelled over to him while getting her uniform on.

"Okay, but remember until I tell all of them who I really am, it's Kuzon." Aang (Kuzon) called back while getting ready himself.

_**A brisk walk and about half an hour later**_

Katara and Kuzon walked into the academy holding hands and wondered to the classes Kuzon (Aang) had had while he was here. As they stepped into the room the teacher saw the new face and another one she really didn't want to remember. The teacher told them to have a seat and not goof around like last time he was here. They both smiled and sat down. Now the teacher remembered that Kuzon had just disappeared. "Now class before we begin I would like to say that Kuzon is back and has brought a friend." The teacher had said. Most of the students were remembering that dance party in the cave. Most of them remembered the girl who was with Kuzon had danced with him at the party. They all said hello and most students asked where he had gone. "Well I just went back to the colonies for a little bit." Aang had lied. "Now Miss. would you please tell us your name." The teacher said in an annoyed tone. "My name is Katara and I'm a "good" friend of Kuzon's." Katara had replied putting a little too much emphasizes on the word friend but luckily no one had noticed it, except for On Ji. Except what happened next they weren't suspecting at all. "Well now that is an interesting name please tell me why your parents named you this?" The teacher had stated. Katara had started to worry but then gained her calm and spoke this lie. "Well during the war my parents had heard this water tribe name of Katara and thought that it was amazing. Other than that I honestly don't know why they chose that name. After this and a few minutes, the teacher said to the class please recite the new oath of the fire nation. This time though Kuzon and Katara please don't say anything if you don't know it." Both of them somewhat blushed from embarrassment. They had made it through the day with about the same routine that they had in the first class, where the teacher had asked where Kuzon went, who Katara was, and why she was named Katara. After school Aang and Katara were walking away when a familiar face pulled them to the side and said "hey Kuzon, hey Katara." It was On Ji. Before they could say anything to her though, she congratulated them. Now this was puzzling but then Aang and Katara realized what she meant and the pair were sporting blushes on their face. "Thanks On-Ji" Katara and Aang replied. After this a crowd started to surround both of them telling what fun they had had at that dance party and what great dancers both Katara and Kuzon were. It really didn't last long as Hyde started to approach them wanting to settle some unfinished business with Kuzon. Kuzon and Katara looked at each other shrugged it off and started to run back to the cave. Hyde decided to leave it at that and finish it later, but now he wouldn't hold back and would burn that fool for showing him up without even touching him. To Hyde this memory flashed at his eyes like a freshly made scar. His anger just kept increasing and increasing but he knew now he could take it out on someone. If only he knew, if only he knew that who he was going to "beat up" or at least try was the most powerful bender in the world.

*Her Thanks for still reading please leave comments and reviews. They will help me a lot thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author Note: The guy who is or was (I don't really care which) dating On-Ji is named Hyde (He-day) I can't tell if I spelt it write but who really knows Chinese/Japanese spelling. Well enjoy next chapter and sorry if I offended you with that comment*

**Chapter 3**

"Katara, so how did you like the school?" Aang asked a few feet away while feeding appa and momo.

"I definitely see why you were so eager to go a few months ago." Katara replied while getting ready.

"Okay, well let's go or we'll be late." Aang spoke while heading for the entrance to the cave where Katara was standing. Then they walked out the entrance to another new day.

_**Half an hour and brisk walk later**_

"Okay class; after we recite the oath please get ready for a pop quiz." The teacher replied in a monotone speech with no care at all.

"Uhhhh" most of the class complained. So after they recited the oath with Katara and Kuzon just starting to pick up small details of it they started the quiz.

"Okay first question, where was it that the Avatar was struck down by the crazy Princes Azula and how did she do it?" The teacher stated.

For once Kuzon actually knew the answer and on his paper put down: In the crystal catacombs under Ba Sing Se, using lightning. He was sure Katara knew the answer and glanced over at her. He could tell she was almost starting to cry when remembering the tragic time.

"Okay Kuzon before you state something the rest of us don't know, the next question is what revived him, and from what tribe was it the girl who saved Avatar Aang?" The teacher said before Kuzon could say anything about the last question.

After hearing this question, Kuzon was sure that what he was about to say was just stated by that question. Again Katara and Kuzon both knew the answer and put it down: Water from the spirit oasis and the girl was from the water tribe.

"Okay class now for the final question. How did Avatar Aang end the war without killing the Phoenix King or Fire Lord Ozai?" The teacher said with relieve that the class was almost over. Most of the class actually looked stunned because they thought that the old fire lord was dead, so most of them just randomly guest things. But Katara and Kuzon weren't worrying at all for they knew it easily. : Avatar Aang had beaten the Phoenix King by using energy bending to take away his bending.

"Okay class, please come over here and turn in your papers." The teacher stated as the bell rang. "Kuzon, Katara could you please come here though." The teacher said while looking at both of their papers. This made them nervous, what if it just gave away their identities. "Did we do something wrong?" Both said with a hint of nervousness in their voices. "No, no, not at all, it's just that during the test you both were very sad at some questions and happy at others. Also you got every single question right, nothing wrong at all. I'm very surprised because the last question is very secret most thought that The Phoenix King was dead." The teacher stated while trying to figure out who these kids really were. "Well our parents know some very important people including Prince Zuko." Both tried to lie their way out. It worked for the teacher dismissed them. But then she thought, last time Kuzon was here; he only had a scar on his forehead. She was now very confused but shrugged it off.

The rest of the day went normal but now the school had gym class and Kuzon had to be careful not to take his shirt off. If he did all the other students would all see his tattoos and the giant scar on his back. Luckily he didn't have to since he just wore what he had on. The rest of the day went on without a hitch and Kuzon and Katara knew that this school was teaching their kids the right stuff. Soon in maybe a few days two at the least they would say who they are and inform the teachers what a good job they are doing.

The day was over now and Katara and Aang were walking away when they were both stopped by Hyde. Now was his chance he was about to throw the first punch when Kuzon just started to walk away with Katara. It wasn't so easy though for the only two problems Aang had found were the head master and Hyde. Now the head master stopped him and told him to have an Agni-Kai with Hyde or he would be expelled. Now it wasn't in any rate fair but Kuzon had an idea. "Fine I'll have an Agni-Kai if when I win we can have another dance party." Kuzon said with a smirk on his face. The head master sighed but knowing how much his star pupil wanted his revenge he agreed to it. "Tomorrow after school in the arena meet me there." Hyde said with rage. Aang nodded then walked hand in hand with Katara back to the cave. It was a quiet walk but they knew it must be done.

"So Aang, what are you going to do." Katara said with a little worry in the sentence.

"I'm going to fight fire with fire and get us another dance." Aang said while laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" She said while pouting a little not knowing what was so funny to make him laugh.

"Remember the dance? Well I can't wait to dance with you again." After saying this Katara started to blush.

"Just remember, don't get our cover blown. ONLY FIRE-BENDING in the Agni-Kai, I don't want to have to leave to soon." Katara defiantly emphasize only fire-bending but still smiled. They spent the rest of the night preparing for the dance party tomorrow if he won, and went to sleep very tired afterwards.

*And that's the end of chapter 3 again thanks for reading and please leave comments below. The episode of The Headband was a good one so that's why I chose to make a sequel to that. Rate and Review and thanks for reading.*


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors Note: Here we are another chapter. If anyone is actually still reading this I'm surprised. Thanks because I really don't think I'm that good a writer. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave comments of any kind, I would like your feedback on what I'm doing write and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks. *

**Chapter 4**

Hyde woke with a start. He couldn't tell why but something with that Kuzon kid was wrong. He started regretting forcing himself to have an Agni-Kai with him but he was just too enraged to think clearly. Either way, he would make sure to make that battle against Kuzon as hard as he could for him. No matter how strong Kuzon was he wouldn't let him make a fool of him again.

"Aang, Aang come on wake up" Katara said in a soft spoken way.

"Huh, oh crap I overslept didn't I?" Aang shouted while jumping up and getting ready as fast as he could.

"I can't believe you slept so good for what's going to happen today." Katara broke the silence while Aang was still running around grabbing his stuff.

"Well I don't really need to worry. I already beat the guy a few months ago without even touching him." Aang replied while catching up to Katara on their way to school.

_**Half an hour and a brisk walk later**_

Before stepping into the class they gave each other a quick kiss and walked in. This time they were able to recite some lines of the new oath such as "Our nation has done the world great wrongs. But together with the help of Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko we can rebuild this world to be a better place." The rest they still were stumbling on trying to remember it.

"Today class we will talk about some of the current events. Fire Lord Zuko has pulled out our armies from Ba Sing Se and we are now colonizing the Earth Kingdom Colonies with other nations and not just our own. Now for the information we have on Avatar Aang." Some of the girls in the class awed at his name but Aang reassuringly looked over to Katara to say he wasn't interested in the others. "Okay class; now remember the Avatar does have a girl friend. They both have been traveling the world spreading the end of the war to everyone. Some of our sources such as Master Katara's brother and Fire Lord Zuko have said that they are in the Fire Nation right now undercover for some reason. We don't know why but Avatar Aang and his girlfriend Master Katara are in the fire nation for some reason." The teacher then pulls out a poster from under her desk, and shows it to the class. "This is a poster of Avatar Aang and Master Katara which one of you can have. How about you Kuzon would you like it?" "Sure Aang replied. But what happened next really surprised him. When he walked up to grab the poster his teacher whispered so quietly that he could barely hear it. "I know who you are." With that Aang grabbed the poster and sat back down.

When the class finally ended the teacher called Katara and Kuzon over to her desk. "I know who you both are and I will keep your secret. But I'm wondering why you are here?" Aang and Katara told her their reason why they were here. "Don't worry though, so far the school has changed dramatically for the better. The only two problems here are the head master and Hyde" Kuzon mentioned. She nodded thanked them and let them continue to their next class.

It seemed that they were safe though. Only that teacher knew about them. During gym though they were playing dodge ball and out of all his luck Aang was hit on his scar creating immense pain for him as he buckled over. The gym teacher took Kuzon to the locker room and saw the scar.

"Kuzon how did you get this scar, and what are these tattoos?" Then it hit him

"You're the Avatar aren't you?" The teacher started spazzing out.

"Yes just don't say anything me and Katara are here to make sure everything is on the right path now." Aang stated making sure that the teacher understood.

After he finally understood why they were here he promised not to say anything.

The bell had ringed and Katara came over to Aang. "You okay?"

"Yeah the ball just hit my scar. I'm fine but the teacher found out who we were. Don't worry; he'll keep our secret just like the other one." Aang replied making sure no one over heard their conversation.

The rest of the day was fine Aang was finally allowed to dance in the music class and had no other problems throughout the day with people finding out who Katara and himself were. The final bell had wrung and instead of going where Katara and himself usually go they headed off towards the arena.

*Chapter 5 will be out shortly as soon as I find out how to write a good fighting scene thanks for reading cya.*


	5. Chapter 5

***Today's a snow day so what better time to make another chapter. Hopefully I can do decent fight scenes but who knows. Thanks for reading.***

Chapter 5

It seemed actually that's where everyone was going. All of them either wanted to watch the fight or really wanted another dance party. As Aang walked into the arena, he looked around to see all of his new friends and the teachers all in the stands, along with all the other students in the school. They shared a long hug and Katara went to go sit down on the bench. Aang stepped into the arena and waited.

It's time. Hyde was finally going to get revenge on that Kuzon kid. "I'll show you for making me look like a fool in front of my girlfriend. And for trying show her how to dance. She's mine and I'll show you what you deserve for all the things you did to show me up. Like that dance party or the fight. Kuzon you will regret those things!" Hyde was chanting to himself for the upcoming Agni-Kai. But at the same time he was trying to get himself enraged he was regretting something. He had watched that kid dance and he was so light on his feet. "How can that kid jump so high? How can he be so swift? I guess it doesn't matter, I will beat him up anyway." Hyde finally just walked into the arena ready to take down Kuzon.

The applause was raging with people chanting both names. Even though there were few chanting for Hyde and many more for Aang they were still chanting. Aang walked in and noticed someone in such rage that when they breathed a small flame would emit from their mouth.

"Well, well, well, look who it is now. Be ready to leave here crying for mommy Kuzon." Hyde roared over to him as the applause finally stopped.

"Sure… I just can't wait to have another dance party." Aang said with no fear in his voice.

Just by saying that it had intimidated Hyde so much, He was furious with Kuzon and was finally about to destroy him.

"Let's **get this damn thing over so I can get you to shut the hell up**." And with that they took their stances and began. Hyde pulled off his shirt like they did in all of the Agni-Kai's but Aang didn't, because of his tattoos and scar.

"Why do you refuse to take off your shirt?" Hyde replied with anger

I really don't see what harm it could do it's not like I'm going to be burnt." With that last comment Hyde started to attack

Hyde was just about to attack when a hand was put on his back.

"What are you doing I'm behind you. Did you try to run away already?" Aang said so playfully Hyde lost it.

Aang hadn't even thrown a punch yet and Hyde was already loosing it. He whipped around and began to launch fireballs at every angle to Aang.

Aang hadn't even broken a sweat he dodged most of the attacks. One he was unable to dodge so he had redirected it towards Hyde, who barely dodged.

"Come on are you even trying?" Aang was now trying to get Hyde to lose control over himself so he wouldn't have to attack him with his enhanced skills and attacks.

"**You're just some colonist trash**. I'm the best fire bender in our school, if you think that wasn't trying, take some of this SHIT!" Hyde was enraged and launched a flame erupting from his mouth towards Aang.

"Wow I didn't think you could make flames even come from your mouth. Good job." Aang said with a wink just to see where that would lead him.

"**ENOUGH!" **And with that Hyde made something that really did surprise Aang.

"**KUZON today you will be no more I will kill you**." Finally Hyde launched himself towards Kuzon with flame daggers in hand.

"Oh woe there, Hyde you really have too much anger." Aang replied while front flipping over Hyde and taking a stance behind him. Every time Hyde turned around Aang would stay right behind him. Hyde jumped forward and spun around.

"Good job getting me off your back Hyde." After that Hyde released the huge flames from his mouth arms and nose out of pure rage. This covered the whole field.

Hyde turned towards the crowd and yelled "Kuzon is no more I have killed him

I am the strongest here. Now all of you will cheer for me not that faggot." Then Hyde broke out with a maniacal laugh everyone was in shock. They knew someone would probably get hurt but not die. His robes his clothes all of it were burned up. Kuzon was nowhere to be seen and at this Katara erupted with tears.

"HOW COULD YOU DARE CALL HIM A FAGGOT, HE WAS DATING ME." Katara yelled at Hyde.

As he looked down towards her he said "Ha ha ha, another piece of colonist trash. You whore I killed your boyfriend and now I think I'll do the same to you."

***Well what a surprising ending don't worry if you are reading this I will probably be up with two more chapter or more by the end of the day. Thanks for reading.***


	6. Chapter 6

*Here we are with another chapter. Still a snow day for me, woo. Anyways thanks for reading.*

Chapter 6

With that Hyde started walking towards Katara laughing the whole time.

Time seemed to stop completely the whole crowd had gaping mouths hung open wide. Katara was finally hit with reality and just stood there in shock. Aang's dead and the one who killed him is going for me now. Katara was still standing still but tears had formed on her mouth. In her view everything was moving so slow. Then she saw someone rushing from the stands towards Hyde.

"Hyde don't do it. Don't kill someone so innocent. All she did was stand up for her boyfriend." On-Ji said while grabbing at Hyde. He turned his glance towards her and yelled.

"**ENOUGH, you are a whore as well. You were dumb to come here without any bending or protection." **And with that Hyde hit On-Ji so hard she was smashed into the wall of the stand.

"I'll teach you my girlfriend a lesson as soon as I deal with the colonist whore." Hyde said and started laughing again. Right as he got to Katara he said.

"Do you still want to defend your dead boyfriend? If you come to me I'll let you live, but just barely."

She was barely able to emit any sound at all and it had come out ruffled do to her sobbing. "YOU are a monster. I would never leave my boyfriend for you. You are just some sick twisted fiend who deserves to be put in place!" Katara finally said prepared to take her attack from Hyde.

Hyde yelled "So the whore chooses death. I wouldn't want it any other way. HAHAHA" Now he was just about to kill Katara with a giant flame. Katara saw it heading for her and prayed while saying "Don't worry Kuzon I'll be with you again forever soon." Finally Katara was accepting that Aang had died and stopped crying ready to take her death head on. Right before the giant flame did take her over it was redirected back to Hyde.

"**ENOUGH, HYDE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD CHANGE THINKING YOU KILLED SOMEONE! BUT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT. NOT DEATH BUT DEFINETLY PAIN." **Aang said while barely keeping his past lives in his speech and making sure Katara and On-Ji were okay.

"I thought you were dead how did you survive?" Katara whispered.

"Well I was just waiting for the right time to attack." Aang said with his classic smile.

On-Ji was fine and the crowd finally noticed something. Aang's shirt had been burnt off same with his bandana and headband. His giant scar and arrow tattoos were revealed. All of it was exactly from the pictures the whole world had seen. The crowd gasped and then started talking to themselves. "It's the avatar; he's been here the whole time."

"I can't believe it, and we thought he was dead." "Wow we got to see the avatar in an Agni-Kai." "He must not have been even trying, yet it was still an amazing fight." "How could we not have known that Katara wasn't fire nation but the Master Katara who is dating the avatar?"

Aang started to walk over to Hyde and spoke in his avatar voice, "HYDE I FINALLY SEE THAT IF YOU ARE LEFT TO KEEP BENDING YOU WILL USE IT FOR EVIL PUROSES AND KILL THE INNOCENT. I HAVE SEEN WHAT YOU CAN EASILY BECOME AND THERE IS NO OTHER WAY FOR YOU TO BEND AND LIVE AT THE SAME TIME."

"No, No, No don't kill me. I won't dare threaten your girlfriend Master Katara again."

Hyde said while freaking out that he would die.

"I'm not going to kill you." And with this Aang put one hand on Hyde's forehead and the other on his chest. Aang did the same kind of soul bending that he had used all that long ago on Fire-Lord Ozai. When it was over Hyde slumped over onto the ground powerless.

Aang then announced what he had to say to the crowd. "Yes I am the Avatar, and I'm the same person as I was when I came here months and months ago." After that Aang mentioned his whole reason for coming here. "Back when I was here that long ago I noticed that the school was teaching all of the next generation to rule the fire nation all the wrong things. But now I can say with a smile on my face that that has changed for the better. The only problems I had seen were Hyde who lost his bending for it and the head master who I would like to see them change now." With that Aang grabbed Katara's hand and headed for the exit. But before he left he did say one thing.

"Oh and if anyone is wondering I won. So the dance party at the cave is on." The crowd roared as Aang and Katara left without another word.

***Well if anyone is wondering** **I would say that was a successful chapter and the next one will probably be the last if not the one after that will. I'm now glad I rated this story T though for there was some swearing in the last couple of chapters. Rate and review and thanks for reading.***


End file.
